


Reconnection

by Sammygirlspn



Series: A BDSM Love Story [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammygirlspn/pseuds/Sammygirlspn
Summary: After Sam announced that he was pregnant Gabriel left without a word, leaving Dean to pick up the pieces and help Sam through his pregnancy without his alpha.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: A BDSM Love Story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674931
Kudos: 31





	Reconnection

_"Gabe, there's no easy way to say this, but I'm pregnant." Sam said finally looking up at the older man. Several emotions flashed across his face, finally settling on angry._

_"You're pregnant!?" Gabriel exclaimed. "I thought you said you were on suppressants?"_

_"I was. Gabe this is as much a shock to me as it is to you. My suppressants must have failed, same with my birth control." Sam said_

_"Or did you just not tell me you were in heat?" Gabriel growled. Sam whimpered and moved backwards, away from the Alpha rage he could smell on his boyfriend._

_"Gabe, I would have told you if I knew I was in heat." Sam said. "I had no idea."_

_"Fuck Sam!" Gabriel yelled. "Fuck!"_

_Dean stood quickly and put himself in between the two men before anything happened. Gabriel growled at the other Alpha and Dean snapped back, warning Gabriel._

_"Gabe, I think you should leave until you are calm. The tension is not good for Sam's health or the babies." Dean said. Gabriel growled again and stormed out of the room without another word._

Sam sat heavily in the chair in the waiting room. He was waiting to go in for his first ultrasound and he was nervous.

"Sammy, you're making the whole room stink. You need to calm down." Dean said to his little brother. Sam sighed and looked around the waiting room. Several omegas were waiting and each one had an alpha loving on them and holding them. His mind wandered to golden eyes and a voice like honey.

"I'm sorry Dean. I was hoping I'd be doing this with Gabriel." Sam said. Dean tensed next to Sam, a low growl rumbling out of his chest.

"He's a douche." Dean muttered. Sam looked up at his brother.

"Well I kind of dropped a bomb on him. I'm sure he wasn't looking to have kids." Sam said.

"He still should have called you. It's been two months and the son of a bitch still hasn't tried to talk to you." Dean said.

"It's not like I've tried either." Sam muttered. A nurse stepped into the lobby and called Sam's name. The Winchesters stood and followed her into an exam room. She had Sam sit on the table where she took his vitals and told him to lay back and relax while she grabbed the ultrasound tech. The tech ran the camera over Sam's baby bump, a grainy black and white image appeared on the screen and the tech began pointing out body parts.

"If I'm not mistaken Sam, it looks like you may be pregnant with twins." The tech said. Sam looked up at the tech with wide eyes.

"What?" Sam asked. The tech nodded, pointing out two separate babies on the screen.

"And I can see the genders, would you like to know what they are?" Sam looked up at Dean, communicating with his brother through looks.

"No, I want to be surprised." Sam said. Once they were done with the appointment they headed back to the apartment. Dean parked the car and the brothers stepped out. They were stopped on the sidewalk by one of their neighbors; an elderly lady who loved to talk. Sam leaned back against the Impala, his hand moving to his small bump; mind on his babies. The smell of Vanilla and Spice washed over him and he turned towards the smell. A smile spread on his face at the sight of Gabriel.

"Gabe." Sam said quietly.

"Hey kiddo." Gabriel said. Sam pushed himself off the car and launched into the older man's arms, tears falling down his face. "Sam, I wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting. I want to be a part of your life and this babies." 

"It's okay. It was a shock to me as well." Sam said quietly, his voice muffled by Gabriel's shirt. "And by the way it's babies. I'm having twins."


End file.
